Bojack
Bojack is a fictional character from Bojack Unbound, the ninth Dragon Ball Z film. Bojack was sealed within a star by the Kaios. His name is derived from the Japanese word bōjakubujin (傍若無人), which means "arrogance or audacity." This was dubbed as "Bojack", while "Bujin" was used for another character's name in this movie. (All of Bojack's henchmen are named in a similar fashion.) In Bojack Unbound and the Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi video game series, he is voiced by Bob Carter. Appearance Bojack is a big, muscular alien appearing in the DBZ the Movie # 9. He somewhat resembles a gypsy-pirate, with a blue-green skin, long orange hair and a long scar over his face, but when he transforms his skin turns yellowish green, his hair becomes red and his clothes from the waist up are removed (much like Bruce Banner transforming into "The Incredible Hulk" ), due to the increase in his muscule mass. He and his mercenaries first appear disturbing a Tenkaichi Budokai (which Son Gohan and his friends Piccolo, Kuririn, Tenshinhan, Yamcha and Future Trunks are attending) by killing some of the people dressed like alien guests who were brought there for the event. Biography A ruthless alien who would stop at nothing to gain the position of Supreme Ruler of the Entire Universe, Bojack was locked inside a star thousands of years ago by the Kais of the Universe in order to stop him for good. However, what was unknown was the fact that Bojack would eventually be free to wreak havoc once again. With the destruction of North Kaio's planet during the Cell Games, the link holding Bojack locked up is shattered, and Bojack is freed once again. Tracking the energy coming from the Cell Games to Earth, Bojack gathers his minions, Bido, Bujin, Kogu, and Zangya and travels to Earth with them at his side. Infiltrating a reinstated Martial Arts Tournament, Bojack seeks to eliminate every single fighter on Earth to get rid of any obstacle in his path to becoming Universal King. While his minions wait in the arenas, Bojack waits calmly in an old city where the final is supposed to take place. Eventually, his minions gather the bodies of Trunks, Kuririn, Yamcha and Tenshinhan. Gohan, the only fighter still standing, lashes at Bojack but is interrupted by his minions while Bojack watches on. Bojack decides to finish Gohan off with giant green energy ball, but Piccolo deflects the attack with his Makkankosappo. Piccolo then engages Bojack in fight where he is quickly defeated. Before landing a final blow with an energy attack, Trunks intercepts him and fires a barrage of energy blast. Bojack merely erects a blue barrier around himself. After Vegeta arrives on the battlefield he battles Bojack as a Super Saiyan. After defeating Vegeta, Bojack decides to transform into his final form or Super Bojack. After taking out Trunks, Bojack and his minions attack Gohan and manage to beat him. Bojack then wraps his arms around the wounded Gohan and starts to squeeze him to death. However, in an instant, Bojack receives a punch in the face by Goku, who manages to come back to Earth for one minute. Gohan emerges as a Super Saiyan 2, but Bojack still believes he can beat him, even though Gohan easily wipes out all both Bujin and Bido with one hit each. Desperate and disgusted at Zangya's fear, Bojack pushes her to Gohan and fires an energy blast straight through her, at an attempt to kill Gohan, but he flies out the way. Bojack then tries to attack Gohan head on, only for Gohan to land a punch straight through Bojack's stomach, something that had never happened to him before. In a desperate attempt to win, Bojack prepares his ultimate attack (which is known as the Galactic Buster in the Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi video game series) and throws it straight at Gohan, who counters it with a Chou Kamehameha. The two energies clash and result in a huge explosion. Both Gohan and Bojack rush through the beams to attack each other, however, Bojack gets killed in the process after Gohan punches him again in the flash of light. Other Movie Appearances Bojack also shows up in Fusion Reborn, when almost all of the DBZ villains escape from Hell. Of course, when everything returns to normal, he, as well as all of the other villains who escaped from Hell, return to their rightful place once more. Video Game Appearances Bojack appears as a playable character in Dragon Ball Z: Super Butôden 2, Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi, and returns with his henchwoman Zangya in its sequels, Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 and 3, in both forms. Special Abilities * Grand Smasher: A green wave of ki that Bojack shoots at his opponent. (This attack is similar to Vegeta's final flash.) Voice Actors * Japanese Dub: Tessho Genda * FUNimation Dub: Bob Carter Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Extraterrestrials